Harry Potter et le serment des fondateurs
by Ladonna
Summary: 5ème année. La situation empire. Des révélations sur Harry et les autres persos( ses parents, mais il ne s'agit pas de la théorie de l'héritier). Apparition de nouveaux perssonnages. Entraînement intensif. Un traître à Poudlard.Couples qui se for
1. Chapitre1 Joyeux anniversaire

Auteur : Ladonna ( c'est ma première fic, j'espère que ça vous plaira)

Spoiler : les 4 premiers livres parus. ( A quand le cinquième ?)

Disclaimer : Tous les persos appartiennent à J.K ( Boouh) sauf quelques uns de mon invention ( Ah, ça va mieux)

Notes : Pardonnez mon humour, je sais qu'il est navrant, mais je fais ce que je peux. A part ça , hésitez pas à reviewer: critiques, compliments( j'espère qu'il y en aura) et bonne lecture !

HARRY POTTER ET LE SERMENT DES FONDATEURS

Chapitre1 

Joyeux Anniversaire !

Le brouillard était tombé sur le cimetière de Little Hangleton conférant à la scène qui se déroulait une allure encore plus dramatique. Les liens qui retenaient Harry à la pierre tombale lui sciaient douloureusement les poignets et les chevilles la blessure de son bras le faisait atrocement souffrir. A ses pieds, la gisait le corps de Cédric Diggory. Autour de lui, les Mangemorts formaient un cercle, acclamant le retour de leur maître, Lord VoldemortLe seigneur des ténèbres se retourna. L'adolescent put alors apercevoir son visage : tout au fond de leurs orbites luisaient deux yeux rouges et froids, le nez était inexistant, il y avait juste deux fentes à son emplacement, la bouche se réduisait à un simple trait noir qui s'étirait dans un sourire cruel. Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur le jeune garçon.

Avada Kédavra.

Une lumière verte, éblouissante jaillit

Au premier étage du 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Haletant, il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur de la lampe qui se trouvait à côté de son lit, puis enfila ses lunettes. La lumière réconfortante l'aida à reprendre son calme, dissipant peu à peu l'horreur du cauchemar. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme revoyait en rêve le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres. Cette vision n'avait cessé de le hanter ainsi que celle de la mort de Cédric Diggory. D'une certaine façon, il se sentait responsable de la mort du jeune homme. Les manières dont il aurait pu le sauver l'assaillaient. Ce qu'il imaginait était tout à fait irréalisable, voire stupide, mais tout à sa culpabilité, il ne s'en rendait même pas compte Il aurait dû lui dire de s'enfuir dès qu'il avait compris ce qui s'était passé ! Cédric aurait certainement eu le temps de le faire ! S'il avait davantage écouté en classe, il aurait sûrement trouvé un moyen d'empêcher ça. Si seulement il n'avait pas demandé à Cédric de prendre le trophée en même temps que lui ! Si seulement

Les évènements tragiques qui s'étaient déroulés à la fin de sa quatrième année au collège de Poudlard lui revinrent en mémoire. L'année précédente, il avait pris part au tournoi des trois sorciers. La dernière épreuve était de s'orienter dans un labyrinthe et d'y trouver le trophée avant les autres champions. Harry était parvenu jusqu'à la coupe, mais en aidant Cédric, l'autre champion de Poudlard, il s'était fait blesser par une araignée géante. Sa blessure lui interdisant de se relever pour aller jusqu'au trophée, il avait dit à Cédric de le prendre, mais celui-ci avait refusé. Finalement, Harry avait proposé qu'ils prennent la coupe tous les deux. Il se rappelait exactement ce qu'il avait pensé à ce moment-là : quand ils sortiraient du Labyrinthe, ils seraient acclamés par l'école entière, il avait vu le visage de ses amis lui souriant et le félicitant. Quelle ironieSongea-il. Mais ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'était que le trophée était en réalité un portoloin., modifié par un serviteur que Voldemort avait envoyé à Poudlard. Cédric et lui s'étaient alors retrouvé à Little Hangleton, le village où le seigneur de ténèbres s'était installé. Voldemort avait pointé sa baguette sur Cédric et prononcé le sortilège de la mort, _Avada Kédavra_. Mais l'horreur ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Par la suite, Voldemort grâce à d'antiques rituels avait retrouvé toute sa puissance. Alors, il avait convoqué les Mangemorts, ses fidèles serviteurs. Puis, il avait défié Harry en duel, plus par jeu que pour autre chose, car comment un sorcier de quatrième année aurait-il pu connaître des sortilèges suffisamment puissants pour vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Le jeune Potter s'était alors résigné à mourir, mais pas sans combattre. En désespoir de cause, il avait lancé le sortilège de désarmement, _Expelliarmus. _Au même moment, Voldemort avait lancé le sortilège de mort. Il s'était alors produit un phénomène très rare dans le monde des sorciers. En effet, les deux baguettes comportaient une plume de phnix provenant du même oiseau. Or, deux baguettes ayant été fabriquées à partir du même ingrédient magique ne pouvaient agir l'une contre l'autre. Mais si cela arrivait, l'une des baguettes obligeait l'autre à régurgiter tous les sorts qu'elle avait lancés. Les échos, ou fantômes des personnes assassinées par Voldemort étaient alors apparus, et parmi eux, les parents d'Harry. Les fantômes l'avaient aidé à s'enfuir, et celui-ci avait alors réussi à retourner à Poudlard. La suite n'avait pas été plus brillante. Le serviteur que Voldemort avait envoyé à Poudlard avait essayé de tuer le jeune homme. Mais heureusement, Dumbledore était arrivé à temps pour le sauver. Par la suite, Harry n'avait guère eu d'occasions de se réjouir. Il avait espéré qu'il pourrait passer les vacances d'été chez les Weaslay, la famille de son meilleur ami Ron. Mais Dumbledore avait refusé pour des raisons de sécurité. Il était donc condamné à passer au moins une partie de vacances avec les Dursley ce qui n'était pas précisément la meilleure façon de lui remonter le moral. 

Il regarda le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre de sa chambre et poussa un soupir. Non, après le rêve qu'il venait de faire, il lui serait impossible de se rendormir. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui d'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit par un de ses cauchemars. Mais avec le temps les mauvais rêves s'espaçaient. Il espérait sincèrement qu'un jour la douleur et l'horreur finiraient par, si ce n'était disparaître, du moins s'atténuer.

Dans la maison, tout était calme. Son oncle, sa tante et son cousin dormaient dans les chambres voisines. Il entendit l'oncle Vernon se retourner dans son lit et pousser un grognement. Les Dursley était la seule famille qui restait à Harry depuis que Lord Voldemort avait assassiné ses parents (Lily et James Potter) quinze ans plus tôt. L'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et leur fils Dudley n'avaient cessé de mener la vie dure au jeune homme depuis qu'il leur avait été confié. Ils éprouvaient une aversion sans bornes pour tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, D'où leur haine pour Harry qui était un sorcier tout comme l'avaient été ses parents.

L'été précédent, Dudley avait dû commencer un régime, mais après qu'il ait menacé de se suicider si on ne lui donnait rien de correct à manger, la tante Pétunia avait fini par déclarer que le régime était terminé. A la grande joie de tout le monde d'ailleurs. En effet, lorsque Dudley avait commencé son régime, Pétunia avait obligé tout le monde à faire de même, arguant que cela aiderait son fils adoré à supporter cet abominable traitement. Néanmoins, le régime avait dû porter ses fruits le temps qu'il avait duré ; La peau rose et grasse de Dudley pendouillait lamentablement tel un vêtement trop grand pour lui, signe qu'il avait maigri. Les placards s'étaient de nouveau rempli de la nourriture préférée du fils chéri des Dursley à savoir, les bonbons, les glaces, snacks , etc A l'instant même où la fin du régime avait été proclamée, l'oncle Vernon avait arraché avec satisfaction du frigo la feuille contenant les instructions à suivre. 

Au début des vacances, on avait eu droit à un nouveau drame au 4 Privet Drive : l'établissement où Dudley faisait ses études s'était plaint de son comportement violent et l'avait menacé de sanction s'il n'y avait pas d'amélioration. Ils avaient également souligné que les notes étaient médiocres et que, en conséquence, il vaudrait mieux que le jeune Dursley redouble sa 3e. Ses parents avaient comme d'habitude fermé les yeux prétextant que leur petit Dudlinouchet chéri était tout simplement plein de vitalité. L'oncle Vernon avait été offusqué, il avait déclaré que jusque-là, il avait pensé que Flemming était un bon établissement capable de reconnaître les élèves ayant un bon potentiel et ne les jugeant pas sur quelques mauvaises notes. Il était même allé jusqu'à accuser Harry d'avoir jeté un mauvais sort à son cousin. Celui-ci avait rétorqué qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard et il avait ajouté à part soi que de toute façon Dudley n'avait pas besoin de son aide pour être une nullité scolaire. 

Le comportement des Dursley n'avait guère changé depuis l'été précédent : fidèles à eux-mêmes, ils se contentaient de l'ignorer et de le mépriser. Quant à leur fils, il n'osait plus s'approcher d'Harry à moins de 10 mètres. Depuis l'épisode des pralines longue-langue, il semblait avoir décidé que fréquenter des sorciers n'était en aucun cas bon pour lui. Il s'était même décidé à laisser son cousin en paix. Quand Piers Polkis son meilleur ami était venu lui rendre visite, il s'était étonné que le jeune Dursley n'ait pas esquissé le plus petit geste de méchanceté envers son cousin.

Harry jeta un coup d'il distrait à son calendrier, par habitude. Il réalisa alors qu'on était le 31 juillet, le jour de son anniversaire. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses, lèvres. Il n'allait certainement pas tarder à recevoir les habituels hiboux de ses amis. En effet, au moment où il avait cette pensée, il entendit cogner au carreau de sa fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et une envolée de rapaces s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Parmi eux, il reconnut Hedwige, sa propre chouette, Coquecigrue, le hibou de son meilleur ami, Ron. Comme à son habitude, le minuscule hibou voletait de-ci, de-là sans se décider à se poser, Harry soupira en songeant qu'il lui faudrait réussir à l'attraper. Il y avait également un hibou grand-duc qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui devait certainement appartenir à Poudlard, une chouette lapone, une toute petite chouette au plumage beige et à l'air aristocratique ainsi qu'un hibou petit duc au plumage d'un noir profond. Hedwige vint se poser devant lui et lui présenta un colis accompagné d'une lettre. Harry reconnu immédiatement l'écriture sage et soignée d'Hermione. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut :

__

Mon très cher Harry

Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire. Je suis persuadée que mon cadeau te plaira. De plus, je suis sûre qu'il te sera très utile cette année, Et non ce n'est pas un livre bourré de formules compliquées ! Je pensais louer un hiboux dans une agence postale pour te l'envoyer, mais comme Hedwige passait par là, je n'ai pas eu à le faire. 

Cet été j'ai passé mes vacances en Bulgarie chez Viktor comme il me l'avait proposé. Harry mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle parlait de Victor Krum, le meilleur joueur de Quidditch du siècle Et il n'avait que dix-sept ans ! L'année précédente, il était venu à Poudlard dans le cadre du tournoi des trois sorciers et était tombé amoureux d'Hermione. _La Bulgarie est un pays magnifique, et j'ai appris un tas de choses passionnantes. La famille de Viktor est vraiment adorable, savais-tu qu'il a une sur ? Elle s'appelle Relanna et elle est vraiment très gentille. Comme je n'ai pas cessé de faire les éloges de Poudlard, ses parents ont décidé de l'envoyer là-bas pour faire ses études plutôt qu'à Durmstrang. Ils admirent vraiment Dumbledore et pensent que les méthodes de Poudlard sont bien meilleures que celles de Durmsrtrang, surtout par les temps qui courent. Quand j'ai envoyé une lettre à Ron pour lui dire où je passais mes vacances, il s'est tellement fâché qu'il m'a envoyé une Beuglante ! Tu te rends compte ! Il peut être tellement immature parfois !_ Harry sourit, il savait que Ron était amoureux d'Hermione et soupçonnait que c'était réciproque. A vrai dire, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, mais Ron était le seul à ne pas s'en apercevoir, ou alors il savait très bien faire semblant. En effet jusqu'à l'année passée aucun garçon ne s'était intéressé ouvertement à Hermione. Et Ron avait bêtement pensé qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Ce n'était que le jour du bal de Noël quand il l'avait vu paraître au bras de Krum qu'il avait compris ce qu'il risquait de perdre. De plus, Viktor étant un célèbre joueur de Quidditch, Ron pensait sûrement qu'il ne faisait pas le poids à côté. Harry se promit d'en parler avec son ami. Sur ces pensées, il continua sa lecture. 

__

Comme tu le sais, je retenais Rita Skeeter prisonnière dans un bocal sous sa forme animale. Je l'ai finalement relâchée. Ne t'inquiète pas. Avant, je lui ai fait promettre d'écrire un article dans lequel elle s'excuserait du mal qu'elle avait fait et où elle rétablirait la vérité. Après quoi elle se retirerait dans sa maison de campagne et n'écrirait plus jamais la moindre ligne dans un journal (elle a gagné bien assez d'argent pour passer le restant de ses jours sans travailler). Si elle ne m'obéit pas, je divulguerai son petit secret et elle aurait de sérieux ennuis avec la justice. La loi punit sévèrement les animaguis non déclarés. Harry se réjouit à cette bonne nouvelle.

__

Le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire que je suis nommée préfète. Moi! Préfète ! quel honneur ! J'espère que je serai à la hauteur ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir le nouveau Percy. Pourvu que cette année nous n'ayons pas à enfreindre le règlement. Ça me mettrait vraiment dans une situation délicate ! Harry fut heureux pour elle. Hermione avait toujours eu d'excellents résultats scolaires et elle méritait vraiment ce poste. Néanmoins, il était vrai que cela posait un léger problème quant à leur habitude à enfreindre les lois du collège. Quand on avait comme lui un don indéniable pour s'attirer les ennuis, on était forcément obligé de le faire.

Parlons maintenant si tu le veux de choses moins gaies. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer lors de la troisième tâche, la mort de Cédric n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. J'imagine que cela doit être très dur pour toi. Mais n'oublie pas que quoi qu'il arrive, Ron et moi serons toujours là pour t'apporter notre soutien. Le jeune homme se sentit ému et touché, il avait vraiment des amis merveilleux. Un dicton disait que c'était dans les coups durs que l'on reconnaissait ses vrais amis et c'était certainement vrai.

__

Je t'embrasse très fort.

Hermione

P.S : Je serais au chemin de traverse le 26 août, si tu peux y être à cette date, ce serait bien qu'on puisse se voir. Et j'espère que toi et Ron avez bien révisé pendant les vacances, car cette année, nous allons devoir passer nos B.U.S.E.S.

Harry sentit son moral s'améliorer après la lecture de cette lettre. Il prit le colis que lui présentait Hedwige et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il trouva un livre intitulé 

__

Être capitaine d'une équipe de Quidditch. Il n'osait pas comprendre ce que pouvait signifier un tel cadeau, est-ce que par hasardIl se résigna à attendre d'ouvrir la lettre de Poudlard pour vérifier son hypothèse. Il ouvrit le livre à la table des matières et vit qu'il contenait des conseils pratiques, de feintes et des tactiques ainsi que des interviews de capitaines. Il feuilleta le volume et vit qu'il était illustré par de magnifiques photos. C'était vraiment un très beau cadeau. 

Hedwige le regardait d'un air satisfait. Puis elle vint se placer sur son épaule et lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille. Enfin elle alla se réfugier dans sa cage et picora quelques graines. 

Le jeune homme aperçut Coquecigrue qui venait de se poser sur le coin de son bureau. Harry confiant avança la main vers lui. Mais Coq ne semblait pas décidé à remettre le courrier. Il effectua un petit bond en arrière puis s'envola à travers la chambre. S'en suivit une course-poursuite à travers la pièce.

-Allez, viens. Viens petit idiot. marmonnait Harry entre ses dents.

Finalement à bout de souffle, il parvint à attraper le petit hibou. Le tenant fermement au creux de sa main, il détacha le message de sa patte et le déroula. Il put lire :

__

Très cher Harry

Joyeux anniversaire ! ! ! Je t'offre un abonnement à Quidditch magazine. En effet, mes parents ont doublé mon argent de poche car papa a eu une promotion au ministère ! Il est maintenant directeur de son département ! Harry était vraiment très content de cette bonne nouvelle. Les Weaslay était sa famille de sorciers préférés et personne plus qu'eux ne méritait de pouvoir vivre en toute aisance. Jusque-là, bien qu'étant une éminente famille de sorciers, les Weaslay avaient été très pauvres_. Cette année on va pouvoir acheter de nouvelles affaires et pas d'occasion pour une fois. _

Fred et Georges m'ont offert une nouvelle robe de soirée. Je ne sais pas où ils ont trouvé l'argent (c'était avant que papa ait sa promotion) ni pourquoi ils m'ont fait ce cadeau. Harry, lui savait très bien pourquoi les jumeaux l'avaient fait. C'était lui qui le leur avait demandé, après leur avoir offert la récompense de mille gallions du tournoi. _En tout cas elle est magnifique. Elle a la même coupe que les robes qu'on utilise d'habitude à part qu'elle est bleu nuit. Fred et Georges ont inventé un tas de nouvelles farces et attrapes et ils ont signé un contrat avec Zonko, tu te rends compte ! Le directeur de Zonko leur a même dit qu'il les aiderait à ouvrir leur propre magasin quand ils auraient fini leurs études à condition qu'ils travaillent en collaboration avec lui ! C'est génial ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils ont absolument tenu à t'envoyer une lettre pour ton anniversaire, le colis vient d'eux pas de moi. _

Depuis la disparition de Croupton, Percy a été nommé à sa place. Il est encore plus prétentieux et insupportable qu'avant si c'est possible !

Est-ce que tu savais qu'Hermione est allée chez Krum cet été. Non mais elle va pas bien ! Collaborer avec l'ennemi et puis quoi encore ! Harry songea qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il parle avec Ron. 

__

Comme je suppose que tu n'as pas de nouvelles du monde des sorciers, je vais t'en donner. Depuis le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui c'est vraiment la panique. En plus Fudge continue à nier son retour ! Mais avec la tension qui monte et les meurtres qui se multiplient, il ne pourra pas continuer longtemps comme ça. Soit il sera destitué de son titre de ministre soit il sera obligé de faire face à la situation. Le jeune homme resta abattu en apprenant ces mauvaises nouvelles. Voldemort était revenu depuis à peine quelques mois et la situation était déjà très critique_ Enfin, la situation n'est pas si critique, pas encore d'après papa. La résistance s'organise, dirigée par Dumbledore, il a déjà rallié une partie des géants, les aurors les plus puissants, les meilleurs mercenaires à notre cause. Et ce n'est qu'un début. Néanmoins, le Seigneur des ténèbres a lui aussi des alliés puissants. Il a maintenant les détraqueurs à sa botte._

J'espère que tu te remets de ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier et que les nouvelles que je viens de te donner ne te démoraliseront pas trop. Je sais que c'est dit maladroitement, mais ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Harry sourit. Oui, il avait vraiment des amis formidables. 

__

Dumbledore a dit à mes parents que tu pourras venir le5 août chez nous, on viendra te chercher. Débrouille-toi pour être le 5 août devant le6 Privet Drive à 16h. Harry faillit sauter de joie, mais il se retint, car il ne voulait pas réveiller les Durleys ! Dans cinq jours, il allait les quitter !

__

Je t'embrasse

Ron

Il ouvrit ensuite la lettre des jumeaux :

__

Coucou Harry !

Joyeux anniversaire ! ! ! !

Comme tu nous l'as demandé, on a offert une nouvelle robe de soirée à Ron. Maman a dû vérifier au moins dix fois qu'elle n'était pas truquée ! La confiance règne Comme notre frère te l'a sûrement dit, on a signé un contrat avec Zonko ! Et c'est en partie grâce à toi, avec l'argent que tu nous as donné, on a pu améliorer nos inventions et créer de nouvelles farces et attrapes. Évidemment au début ça ne plaisait pas à maman. Mais quand on a signé le contrat avec Zonko, elle a fini par se faire une raison. Pour ton anniversaire, nous t'offrons des échantillons gratuits de nos meilleurs inventions. Et nous nous engageons à t'offrir des échantillons de chaque nouveau produit qui sortira sur le marché. On te doit bien ça.

Amuse-toi bien avec notre cadeau

Fred et Georges

Harry se demanda ce que les jumeaux avaient pu inventer de nouveau. Tels qu'il les connaissait ça devaient sûrement être très drôle. Il ouvrit le colis qui contenait : des crèmes canaris, ça il connaissait, des pralines longues langues, des baguettes farceuses, des ufs d'amour, il se demanda ce que ça pouvait bien être, et bon nombre d'autres produits qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se promit d'y regarder de plus près quand il aurait lu toutes ses lettres.

Après qu'il eut fini de lire la lettre, le hibou de Poudlard s'avança vers lui et lui remit une lettre avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre. Le jeune homme décacheta la lettre et lut :

__

Cher Mr Potter, 

Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai 9 3/4 à onze heure précises.

Comme vous le savez, le capitaine de notre équipe de quidditch, Olivier Dubois a fini ses études. En conséquence, je me dois de désigner un nouveau capitaine. J'ai pensé à vous pour occuper ce poste. Je ne vous cache pas que c'est un poste qui vous demandera un grand sérieux et qui placera sur vos épaules d'importantes responsabilités. Mais je pense que vous âtes à la hauteur. Si vous acceptez de devenir le nouveau capitaine et d'endosser les responsabilités qui vont avec, envoyez-moi votre hibou. 

Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire.

Avec mes meilleurs sentiments, 

Professeur Mc Gonagall, directrice-adjointe

Harry faillit sauter de joie pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Être capitaine de l'équipe, bien sûr qu'il acceptait. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Hermione lui avait fait cadeau du livre. Il se précipita sur son bureau et écrivit à la hâte sur un morceau de parchemin

__

Cher professeur Mc Gonagall,

J'accepte avec joie la proposition que vous me faites de devenir capitaine de l'équipe. Je pense que je serai à la hauteur de cette tâche.

Respectueusement

Harry Potter 

Puis, s'adressant à Hedwige

-Dis, tu n'es pas trop fatiguée pour faire un petit voyage jusqu'à Poudlard.

La chouette vint aussitôt se placer devant lui et lui tendit sa patte pour qu'i y attache le message. Pendant qu'il fixait le message à sa patte, Hedwige jeta un regard outragé à coquecigrue qui avait recommencé à voler à travers la chambre. Enfin, le rapace prit son envol dans l'aube de ce matin d'été.

Harry déplia la liste des fournitures

__

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 5) par Miranda Fauconette

Etude approfondie de l'histoire e la magie par Bathilda Tourdesac

__

Magie pratique, par Adalbert Lassornette

Métamorphose humaine par Albus Dumbledore

__

Manuels de métamorphose à l'usage des confirmés, par Emeric G. Changé

__

Mille herbes et champignons magiques, par Phyllida Augirolles

__

Philtres et potions, par Philibert du Chaudron

__

Potions magiques, par Arsenius Beaulitron

__

Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, par Norbert Dragonneau

__

Forces obscures, comment s'en protéger, par Quentin Jentremble

__

Lever le voile du futur, par Cassandra Vodestiné

__

L'art de lire l'avenir dans le tarot, par Isilda Cartenmains

__

Nous prions nos élèves de se munir également d'une robe de soirée et d'un costume de halloween.

Alors qu'il pensait en avoir fini avec le courrier de Poudlard, il aperçut une autre lettre pliée en quatre. Il ne connaissait pas l'écriture dont elle était recouverte. Il lut.

__

Cher Harry,

Joyeux anniversaire ! Même si en ce moment ça ne doit pas être la grande joie pour toi. J'imagine que tu culpabilises à propos de la mort de Cédric Diggory. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Quoi que tu puisses en penser, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour le sauver, n'oublie pas qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort. Je sais que c'est triste, mais la vie doit continuer pour toi, si Cédric avait pu, je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il t'aurait dit. Pour ce qui est du retour de Voldemort, même si tu avais réussi à l'empêcher cette fois, il aurait sûrement trouvé un autre moyen de revenir. Peu importe ce que les gens pourront penser, toi tu sais ce qui s'est passé. Et je te promets qu'un jour, tous sauront la vérité. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas tout seul, je peux te dire que tes amis ne te laisseront jamais tomber. Même si tu as l'impression d'être entièrement livré à toi-même et d'être le seul à comprendre ce qui se passe, n'oublie pas qu'ils sont là pour toi, confie-toi à eux. Il ne fait pas bon de garder pour soi de trop lourds secrets. Je dois aussi te mettre en garde contre la haine que tu pourrais ressentir et qu'il serait normal que tu ressentes à l'égard de Voldemort. Même si tu as l'impression que la haine et ton désir de vengeance sont les seules choses qui te permettent de tenir, ne t'y abandonne pas. Si tu laisse la haine t'envahir, elle te détruira. Ce n'est pas un sentiment heureux et elle n'a rien à t'apporter. Ne te laisse pas emporter par ta colère et ton désire de vengeance, tu pourrais faire des choses stupides que tu regretterais ensuite, tu pourrais même y perdre la vie. De plus, si tu t'abandonnes à ta haine, tu ne feras que t'abaisser au niveau de Voldemort. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile pour toi de l'oublier et de la mettre de côté. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas non plus la faire disparaître totalement, personne ne le pourrait après ce que tu as vécu. 

Je n'ai pas à te dicter ta conduite, j'espère néanmoins que tu suivras mes conseils. Nous ne voulons pas te perdre Harry. J'aimerais sincèrement que ma lettre puisse t'aider à retrouver le moral et à y voir plus clair.

Je ne te cacherai pas (d'ailleurs, cela serait stupide) que la situation est assez critique. D'autant plus que Fudge refuse de croire au retour de Voldemort. oldemort a déjà rallié les détraqueurs à sa cause. Mais de notre côté nous avons aussi des alliés puissants. Pour des raisons que je te révèlerai en fin d'année, Il souhaite te tuer. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras parfaitement en sécurité à Poudlard. Je souhaiterais cependant que tu suives de cours intensifs de protection contre les forces du mal.

Comme tu le sais sans doutes déjà, tu pourras passer le reste des vacances chez ton ami Ronald Weasley. Amuse- toi bien et tâche d'oublier un peu tes soucis.

Albus Dumbledore

Il venait enfin d'entendre les paroles de réconfort dont il avait besoin et que les Durlsey n'auraient pas pu lui donner. Il se sentit mieux, mieux qu'il ne s'était senti depuis la fin de sa quatrième année. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui ôter un grand poids des épaules. Etrangement, il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive. Il fut surpris de constater que cela lui faisait du bien. Alors il laissa couler ses larmes.

Quand il eut fini de pleurer, le deuxième hibou de Poudlard lui déposa une lettre dans la main avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre. La lettre venait d'Hagrid, le garde –chasse de Poudlard :

__

Cher Harry

Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que tu te portes mieux que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Pour ce qui est de la situation à craindre, ne t'inquiètes pas trop, tant que Dumbledore est là, il n'y a pas trop à craindre. Comme tu le sais, j'étais parti en mission pour Poudlard avec Olympe. Maintenant que ma mission est terminée, je peux te dire de quoi il s'agissait. Dumbledore nous avait chargé de joindre les géants à notre cause ! Et nous avons réussi, la plus grande partie d'entre eux a rejoint notre camp. Cet été, je suis allé dans la réserve où vit Norbert. Il a bien grandi. Mon petit bébé a fondé une famille à présent. Norbert était un dragon qu'Hagrid avait adopté en première année mais dont il avait dû se débarrasser. _Pour ton anniversaire_, _j'ai décidé de t'offrir, avec l'approbation de Dumbledore, un cobra doré. Je sais que tu parles le Fourchelang, tu devrais donc bien t'entendre avec lui, ou elle_. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pensé, l'idée de posséder un serpent ne rebutait pas Harry, au contraire de la plupart de sorciers, il n'en avait pas peur._ Les cobras dorés sont des créatures fantastiques. Si tu sais t'y prendre avec eux, ils peuvent te rendre de grands services. Leur venin est mortel, mais s'ils t autorisent à leur en prendre, tu peux préparer une potion qui annulera l'effet de tous les poisons, y compris le leur. Quand ils sont domestiqués dès leur éclosion, il se crée un lien particulier avec ceux qui ont assisté à leur naissance s'ils ont confiance en eux. Alors, leurs maîtres peuvent " ressentir " à travers eux. C'est à dire qu'ils peuvent utiliser certaines capacités des serpents. Entre autres leur langue qui leur permet d'obtenir un tas d'informations, leurs yeux, qui peuvent voir la nuit. Si le lien est très fort (je dois te prévenir que cela arrive très rarement. Cependant je suis sûr que tu réussiras), tu pourras même voir à travers les yeux du serpent, même si tu ne te trouves pas au même endroit que lui. Ça peut être très utile pour espionner, ou voir si Rusard ne rode pas par là, si tu vois ce que je veux direUne autre chose très importante à savoir sur cette espèce de serpents : ils sont très indépendants, et tu ne pourras jamais les forcer à faire quelque chose dont ils n'ont pas envie, mais si tu les respectes, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes. _

L'uf de cobra doré que je t'ai envoyé ne devrait pas tarder à éclore. Quand il naîtra, il aura besoin d'être rassuré, normalement, c'est sa mère qui préside à sa naissance. Une fois que tu l'auras rassuré, il se rendra compte qu'il a faim. La première semaine, il ne pourra ingurgiter que du lait. Son estomac ne sera pas encore assez solide pour accepter autre chose. La deuxième semaine, tu pourras commencer à lui donner de la viande finement hachée. La troisième semaine il faudra le nourrir avec des cadavres de rongeurs morts. Ensuite, il sera assez grand pour chasser tout seul. Harry se demanda où il pourrait trouver tout ça surtout avec les Dursley qui ne manqueraient pas de piquer une crise de nerfs s'ils apprenaient qu'il cachait un serpent dans sa chambre. Pour le lait, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes, songea-t-il, il me suffira de descendre en chercher discrètement à la cuisine. Pour le reste Je crois que j'ai la solution miracle. _Voilà ! Si tu suis bien mes consignes, vous deviendrez les meilleurs amis du monde. _

Gros bisous 

Hagrid

La petite chouette beige vint se placer devant lui et lui tendit sa patte d'un air majestueux. Son expression indiquait clairement ce qu'elle pensait : elle n'était pas n'importe qui et avait déjà perdu assez de temps ici. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il ne savait pas qui. Il détacha le message de sa patte et dès qu'il eut fini, elle s'envola. Harry déplia la lettre. Il put y voir une écriture de fille, fine et raffinée. Son cur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Et s'il s'agissait de Cho. Cho était une fille de Serdaigle dont Harry était amoureux depuis sa troisième année, mais il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Il s'empressa de regarder la signature au bas de la lettre, ce n'était pas celle de Cho. IL se sentit légèrement stupide d'avoir pensé qu'elle lui écrivait. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Il lut :

__

Cher Harry

Joyeux anniversaire ! J'ai vu dans un magazine que ton anniversaire était le 31 juillet, j'espère que Princesse (c'est ma chouette) arrivera à temps. Harry sut alors à qui la chouette lui faisait penser. Telle maîtresse, telle chouette songea -il avec ironie. La petite chouette portait bien son nom. Il continua sa lectur_e. Je te remercie encore d'avoir sauvé ma petite sur. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira, c'est une spécialité française. C'est de la pâtisserie française, il est temps que vous autres Anglais appreniez ce qu'est la vraie cuisine._

  
Au revoir et à bientôt

Fleur Delacour 

PS : Je pense te revoir très bientôt. 

Le jeune homme se sentit flatté qu'elle lui ait écrit. Fleur Delacour était une jeune Française qui était venue à Poudlard l'année précédente. Sous une apparence orgueilleuse, elle était en réalité sensible et plutôt gentille. Il se demanda pourquoi elle disait " Je pense te revoir très bientôt ", était-ce une formule de politesse ou bien allaient-il réellement se revoir cette année ? 

Ensuite, le hibou noir lui remit sa lettre, l'écriture qu'il découvrit lui était également inconnue, Il s'empressa de regarder la signature au bas de la page, la lettre venait de Krum. Il se sentit immensément honoré que le meilleur joueur de Quidditch du monde prenne la peine de lui écrire :

__

Cher Harry

Joyeux anniversaire !

C'est Hermione qui m'a dit que ton anniversaire était aujourd'hui, j'espère que mon hibou arrivera à temps. Comme elle te l'a sûrement dit, Hermione a passé une partie des vacances chez moi en Bulgarie. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, mais comme tu m'as assuré qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous, je ne m'inquiétais pas trop. Néanmoins, j'ai l'impression que son cur est pris par quelqu'un d'autre. Cette personne a vraiment de la chance, car Hermione est une fille formidable. 

Cette année, ma sur Relanna va venir étudier à Poudlard, elle entrera en deuxième année, J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien. Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi et de ta façon de voler. Harry se sentit rougir sous le compliment_. Elle espère te voir bientôt à l'uvre. _

Je t'envoie un bloc de papier Correspondance Privée. C'est un papier qui fait que seul celui à qui la lettre est destinée peut lire ce qui est écrit, c'est très pratique et je pense que ça te sera utile.

Viktor Krum.

Le hibou suivant avait l'air exténué, signe qu'il avait parcouru une longue distance. Harry lui fit signe qu'il pouvait aller se reposer dans la cage d'Hedwige, le rapace lui adressa un regard de reconnaissance. Harry ouvrit la lettre, elle venait de son parrain, Sirius :

__

Très cher Harry,

Joyeux anniversaire !

En ce moment comme tu le sais, je suis en mission pour Dumbledore. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour moi, je vais bien. Et tant que Dumbledore sera là, tout ira bien. Ma mission n'est pas une partie de plaisir non seulement parce qu'elle est dangereuse mais aussi parce que Rogue m'accompagne. Tu peux aisément imaginer le tableau C'est un miracle qu'on ne se soit pas encore entretué.

Sinon je suis toujours recherché par le ministère. Ne désespère pas, un jour Pettigrow se fera prendre et tu pourras enfin quitter ces affreux moldus. Mon cadeau d'anniversaire a été d'obtenir de Dumbledore que tu deviennes un Animagus. On te l'enseignera à Poudlard. 

Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai plus de temps pour t'écrire.

Ton parrain qui t'aime

Sirius

P.S : Fait attention à toi

Harry sourit, c'était bien de son parrain d'essayer de le rassurer en minimisant la situation. Il savait qu'au fond, Sirius avait très peur pour lui. IL relut les lignes où son parrain lui annonçait qu'il pourrait devenir un animagus. Il caressa cette idée pendant quelques minutes, il devait avouer que cette perspective lui plaisait. Il était en train de se demander en quel animal il se transformerait quand il entendit un léger craquement provenir du paquet qu'Hagrid lui avait envoyé. Mon dieu ! L'uf, il l'avait pratiquement oublié. Il se rua sur le colis, en prenant la lettre de Hagrid au passage. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'y prendre mal dès le départ. Une fois le colis ouvert, il put voir un petit uf d'or à peu près de la taille de sa main. Il était légèrement craquelé au sommet, il oscillait doucement sur sa base. De plus en plus fort. Jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à s'ouvrir. Le jeune homme retenait son souffle, captivé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Enfin, la coquille se brisa, et il put apercevoir la petite tête du serpent, une petite tête triangulaire et dorée. Le bébé cobra glissa lentement hors de l'uf sous les yeux fascinés d'Harry. Trop absorbé jusque-là par ce qui de déroulait sous ses yeux, Harry n'avait pas entendu les gémissements du petit serpent.

-Où suis-je ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me trouve pas dans le nid ? Mère, où es- 

-tu ? Où sont mes frères et mes surs ?

Que faire, que faire, se demandait Harry. Affolé, il regarda la lettre de Hagrid. Ah, le calmer. Le calmer, c'est vite dit, ça.

Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il sur un ton hésitant, on t'a confié à moi et je vais m'occuper de toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je m'occuperai bien de toi. 

Oh, très bien, je suppose que ma mère avait ses raisons pour me confier à toi. De toutes façons, je ne serais pas restée bien longtemps avec elleMais, Tu es un humain !

Oui, cela te gêne-t'il ?

Non, pas spécialement, c'est juste que ma mère m'avait dit que les humains étaient bien trop stupides pour comprendre toutes les subtilités de notre langue. Et je voudrais savoir comment il se fait que tu la parles. Il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans le ton du petit serpent, juste de la curiosité. Comme un enfant pensa Harry. D'ailleurs, le reptile était un bébé, un nouveau né. Il était donc normal qu'il manifeste de la curiosité.

C'est que je suis Fourchelang. Dit-il en guise d'explications.

Oh, pardon maître ! Je ne savais pas ! Bien sûr, vous êtes Fourchelang, comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ! Me pardonnerez-vous ce manque de respect.

Le jeune homme fut surpris de la réaction du cobra, même contrarié. Cela ne lui plaisait pas qu'on se prosterne ainsi devant lui. IL n'était pas Voldemort et n'avait que faire des marques d'adoration. Ce fut néanmoins avec patience qu'il répondit au bébé reptile. 

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tu n'es encore qu'un enfant. Et ne m'appelle pas maître, mon nom est Harry, alors utilise-le. 

Très bien Harry, le jeune homme nota que le serpent avait eu un moment d'hésitation sur son nom. Mais cela est contraire à tout ce que l'on m'a appris. Ma mère m'a dit que notre espèce devait toujours décider par elle même de ses décisions. Cependant, elle m'a dit que nous devions obéir aux humains Fourchelang. Cela est valable pour tous les serpents, quelle que soit leur espèce. Et ça remonte au temps du grand Salazar Serpentard. Depuis qu'il a sauvé la vie d'un d'entre nous, nous avons une dette éternelle envers lui. Il nous a en effet demandé d'obéir à tous ceux qui parlaient notre langage.

Serpentard encore lui ! songea Harry. Voilà encore bien un trait commun des serpentards, Obliger tous ceux qu'ils rencontrent à s'incliner devant eux et à leur lécher les pieds.

Mais toi, tu n'as pas à t'occuper de ça. Je ne suis pas, et ne serai jamais ton

maître. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de pousser les autres à se prosterner devant moi. Soyons amis plutôt, si tu veux bien.

Je veux bien que nous soyons amis c'est toujours un honneur d'avoir pour ami un Fourchelang. Il y avait quelque chose de légèrement solennel dans sa réponse.

Alors tant mieux. MaisDis- moi. J'ai remarqué que tu parlais de choses que tu ne pouvais pas savoir puisque tu n'étais pas encore né.

Le jeune homme eut alors la nette impression que le serpent souriait. Pas avec sa bouche, mais avec ses yeux.

Ah ! tu as remarqué ? Il y avait de la malice dans le ton du cobra. Et bien, c'est que chez les serpents, l'apprentissage commence bien plus tôt que pour vous les humains. Comme tu as pu le voir, je parle sans la moindre difficulté. Alors que vous les humains, il vous faut plusieurs années avant de maîtriser votre langage. Le serpent avait maintenant adopté un petit ton légèrement supérieur. Quand nous sommes encore dans l'uf notre mère nous enseigne le langage et l'étique des serpents. Nos lois, nos devoirs, etc

Oui, je comprends, dit Harry, qui n'aurait jamais soupçonné cela. Au fait, est-ce que tu as un nom ?

Non, le nom est une invention humaine. Mais tu peux m'en donner un si tu veux. En fait ça me ferait plaisir.

Très bien. Alors, comment est-ce que je vais t'appeler. Au fait, est-ce que tu es une fille ou un garçon lui demanda-t-il. Jusque-là, il ne s'était même pas posé la question

Je suis une fille, voyons, c'est évident, lui répliqua le serpent d'un ton pincé.

Harry, sans trop savoir pourquoi, eu la sensation que la petite cobra avait un sale caractère et qu'il allait y avoir quelques accrochages entre eux. Mais il devait s'avouer qu'à part ça, elle était charmante.

Quêtant sa permission, qu'elle lui donna d'un léger hochement de tête, le jeune homme la souleva précautionneusement dans ses mains, jusqu'à hauteur de ses yeux. Alors, il l'examina attentivement. Elle était très petite pour l'instant, à peine de la taille de sa main. Ses écailles étaient douces et dorées. Seuls deux ronds rouges se dessinaient sur son dos. Ses yeux étaient d'un or limpide, remplis d'intelligence et de malice. Le jeune garçon arrêta son inspection

Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment je vais t'appeler. Nissa, ça te va comme nom ?

Nissa, c'est parfait, lui répondit-elle

La jeune femelle serpent s'enroulait paresseusement autour de son poignet, quand elle poussa un sifflement aigu.

Tu as amené un ennemi ici, je ne reste pas. Ses yeux dorés lui lançaient un regard glacé

Calme toi, voyons, lui répondit Harry qui ne comprenait pas, il n'y a aucun ennemi ici !

Et celui qu'il y a dans la cage là-bas, c'est quoi.

Harry tourna son regard vers la cage. Le hibou, bien sûr ! Les hiboux mangeaient les serpents. Le jeune homme se gifla mentalement pour ne pas avoir pensé à faire partir le rapace avant. Il se dirigea donc vers la cage accompagné des sifflements de plus en plus aigus de Nissa. Il ouvrit la cage et fit signe au hibou de s'en aller. Celui-ci qui avait récupéré s'en alla aussitôt

Là, là, calme toi. D'ailleurs tu vois, ton ennemi s'en va. Personne ne te fera de mal. Mais, tu sais, les hiboux sont le moyen de faire passer les nouvelles chez les sorciers. Et j'ai une chouette que tu verras souvent. Mais je te promets qu'elle ne te mangera pas.

Elle n'a pas intérêt, sinon je la mords. Et puisqu'on parle de manger, j'ai faim, répliqua la cobra d'un ton sec.

Ok, ok. Je vais aller te chercher à manger, mais s'il te plaît ne bouge pas et ne fais pas de bruit, je reviens. 

Harry descendit discrètement à la cuisine et prit un peu de lait dans un bol. Quand il fut de retour dans sa chambre, Nissa avait retrouvé son calme. Elle accepta de bonne grâce de boire le lait. Une fois le bol vidé, elle s'entortilla paresseusement sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'endormit. Le jeune homme songea avec amertume qu'il aimerait bien en faire autant. Il regarda le réveil, sept heures moins dix, dans quelques minutes, la tante Pétunia se réveillerait et viendrait lui ordonner de préparer le petit-déjeuner. IL se dirigea donc vers l'armoire et s'habilla. Il se plaça devant la glace et s'observa d'un il critique. A son grand plaisir, il constata qu'il avait grandi, mais il était toujours aussi maigre, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas en vivant chez les Dursley que ça allait s'arranger. Ses cheveux comme à leur habitude n'en faisaient qu'à leur guise. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair au milieu de son front était plus rouge que d'ordinaire, avec le retour de Voldemort, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Cette cicatrice le reliait de manière inexplicable au seigneur des ténèbres. Ses yeux vert émeraude hérités de sa mère étaient toujours les mêmes. Mais son regard avait changé, il était rempli de tristesse et de lassitude, mais il ne s'en apercevait pas. Les vêtements qu'il portaient appartenaient à son cousin Dudley et étaient donc au moins six fois trop grands pour lui.

On frappa à la porte, et il entendit la voix aiguë de sa tante 

- Debout, paresseux. Va préparer le petit-déjeuner. 

-j'arrive, j'arrive, grogna-t-il

Il ne s'attendait pas, bien sûr à ce que les Dursley se rappellent que c'était son anniversaire, et encore moins à ce qu'ils lui fassent un cadeau, mais ça lui faisait toujours mal au cur de constater que la seule famille qu'il lui restait se comportait de manière si révoltante envers lui.

Il se leva et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner. Lorsque toute la famille (si on peut dire ça) eut fini de manger, l'oncle Vernon prit la parole :

J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer, Harry dressa l'oreille, en général, les nouvelles importantes de l'oncle Vernon ne présageaient rien de bon pour lui, Marge va arriver le 5 août, je tiens à ce que tout soit parfait pour son arrivée. Il pointa le doigt sur Harry, Et toi, tu as intérêt à te conduire convenablement, si jamais tu oses utiliser un de tes sortilèges-- au mot sortilège, le jeune homme vit son cousin se recroqueviller sur sa chaise-- contre ma s

A propos du 5 août, répliqua-il, je suis invité à passer le reste des vacances, chez mon ami Ron Weasley, vous vous souvenez tous de sa famille, n'est-ce pas ? -A l'évocation de la famille Weasley, le visage de l'oncle Vernon avait pris une intéressante couleur violette- Je pourrais y aller ? demanda-il le plus innocemment du monde. Il savait qu'en cas de refus, il lui suffirait de faire allusion à son parrain, Sirius. Les Dursley étaient persuadés que Sirius Black était un dangereux criminel, Harry s'était bien gardé de les détromper. 

QUOI ? ? ? ? ? ?Explosa son oncle. Il n'est pas question que tu ailles chez ces hurluberlus mal élevés. Pour qu'ils viennent te chercher en cassant la moitié de la maison et en agressant Dudley, comme la dernière fois ! ! ! C'est non !

Harry supporta la tempête sans broncher.

Oh, très bien comme tu voudras. Je monte dans ma chambre, je vais écrire à mon parrain. IL sera très déçu d'apprendre que je n'y vais pas, il pensait que ça me ferait du bien

Harry vit le visage de l'oncle Vernon pâlir d'un coup. Il essaya bien de prendre une contenance, mis quand il reprit la parole, sa voix tremblait. 

Ah !Si c'est ton parrain qui le veut, c'est différent, tu pourras y allerEt tu n'oublieras pas de lui dire, hein.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et commença à monter les escaliers. Mais il entendit la voix de son oncle qui le rappelait dans la cuisine.

ET, cesgens, il n'est pas question qu'ils viennent te chercher ici. TU n'auras qu'à te débrouiller, mais il n'est pas question qu'ils reviennent ici après les dégâts qu'ils ont fait la dernière fois. 

Le jeune homme serra les dents, il détestait que les Dursley parlent de ses amis de manière si méprisante. Mais il se força à garder son calme avant de répondre- si son oncle avait accepté qu'il aille chez Ron, mais il pouvait très bien revenir sur sa décision, et Harry n'était pas vraiment convaincu que la meilleure façon de pouvoir aller chez son ami soit de l'énerver- :

Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout est déjà prévu.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, il entendit la voix stridente de la tante Pétunia qui hurlait.

-VERNON, VERNON, AU SECOURS ! ! ! ! !VIIIITE ! ! ! !AU SECOOUUUURS !

-PETUNIA rugit, M. Dursley, TIENS BON, J'ARRIIIVE ! ! ! 

Et il s'élança dans les escaliers. Harry se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer, quand il entendit une phrase qui l'éclaira sur le sujet.

LÀ, LÀ, UN SEPENT, UN HORRIBLE SERPENT, IL A VOULU ME MORDRE ! TUE-LE, TUE LE VERNON, JE T'EN PRIE.

Serpent ? Nissa ! Il l'avait complètement oubliée. Il s'élança à son tour dans l'escalier. Il n'était pas question que ces deux imbéciles fassent un sort à son serpent ! Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il trouva Mrs Dursley cachée derrière son époux. Celui-ci brandissait une chaise avec laquelle il essayait de frapper Nissa. La pauvre serpent s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et dardait la langue d'un air furieux.

-Non mais ça va pas, s'écria t-il en entrant en trombe dans la pièce, vous n'allez quand même pas la tuer ! ! !

Il précipita vers la pauvre Nissa terrifiée et la prit dans ses mains essayant de la rassurer. Les Dursley avaient arrêté de crier et le regardaient d'un air médusé. Une fois qu'elle se fut un peu calmée, il demanda au serpent ce qui s'était passé. 

La femme est entrée dans la chambre, je n'avais pas bougé comme tu me l'avais demandé. Puis elle m'a vue et elle s'est mise à crier, ensuite son mari est arrivé et il a essayé de me tuer.

Ce fut l'oncle Vernon qui reprit le premier ses esprits

J'aurais dû me douter que cette chose t'appartenait ! Tu es aussi fou que la racaille que tu fréquentes, mais après tout à quoi devait-on s'attendre avec quelqu'un d'anormal comme toi ! Tu es dangereux, comme tes parents, un mois que rien, un voyou, un assassin, un criminel ! ! ! Tu as essayé d'assassiner Pétunia ! En même temps qu'il parlait, l'oncle Vernon haussait le ton et son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge ! Nous t'avons recueilli sous notre toit et voilà comment tu nous remercies ! Mais pas de ça avec moi mon garçon, tu vas recevoir le plus belle correction de toute ta vie !

Tu es un monstre, comme ma sur –renchérit la tante Pétunia-- Elle aussi avait essayé de me tuer. Tu es comme elle, aussi anormal, aussi dangereux. Ah, elle a bien réussi son travail cette sale garce, même après sa mort, elle arrive encore à me pourrir l'existence ! ! ! Tu ne l'auras pas volée cette correction

Peu de fois Harry s'était senti aussi en colère. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était bien qu'on dise du mal de ses parents ! Il sentit une rage dévorante monter en lui, c'était terminé le temps où il devait se plier aux sottes volontés des Dursley

Osez seulement me frapper. Si vous le faites, il me suffira d'aller au commissariat le plus proche pour monter les coups que j'aurais reçus. Et je peux vous jurer que ce n'est pas moi qu'on arrêtera. dit-il, sa voix était calme, pourtant, il se dégageait de lui une colère presque palpable, effrayante, aussi M. Dursley eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de se reprendre

Comment peut-tu avoir l'audace de me répondre, sale petit voyou

Et vous, comment avez-vous pu gâcher ma vie depuis quinze ans que je vis avec vous. Le jeune homme tremblait de colère et de rage. Une colère et une rage contenues depuis trop longtemps. Ce n'était pas la première altercation qu'il avait avec les Dursely, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils portaient contre lui une accusation aussi grave et aussi injuste. Aujourd'hui, Harry était décidé à ne pas se laisser faire et à enfin dire ce qu'il avait sur le cur. Quand vous m'avez trouvé devant chez vous, vous n'étiez pas obligé de me prendre si vous n'en aviez pas envie. Il vous aurait suffi de m'emmener dans un orphelinat, personne ne vous aurait retenu, j'aurais d'ailleurs été beaucoup plus heureux là-bas qu'avec vous. -A ce moment de son discours, l'oncle Vernon ouvrit la bouche et tenta de parler, mais, au regard flamboyant que lui lança son neveu, il la referma. M. Dursley n'était pas un homme qui s'en laissait facilement compter directeur de l'entreprise de perceuses, la Grunnings, il avait l'habitude d'ordonner et d'être obéi. Pourtant, devant cet adolescent à l'allure fragile qu'il aurait pu écraser d'un coup, il n'osait pas esquisser le moindre geste. Il avait l'impression que s'il bougeait ne serait-ce que, d'un millimètre, il lui arriverait ses choses terribles. Son neveu n'était pas armé, et ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie, pourtant c'était lui qui se sentait en position d'infériorité. Face à son neveu, il avait peur. Il voyait ce qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir. Quelqu'un de puissant et impressionnant, quelqu'un qu'on ne devait pas, qu'on ne pouvait pas contrarier - Mais non, vous m'avez pris chez vous. N'importe qui, en vous voyant agir ainsi se serait imaginé que tout allait bien se passer pour moi, dans la logique des choses. Si vous acceptiez de me prendre chez vous, c'est que vous alliez bien me traiter, comme votre propre enfantEt bien, non. Durant toutes ces années où j'ai été ici, vous n'avez pas arrêté de m'abaisser, de m'humilier, de m'insulter, de saisir toutes les opportunités que vous aviez de me rappeler que je n'étais rien pour vous que je ne signifiais rien pour vous. Pourtant, je ne vous ai jamais, jamais rien fait. A aucun de vous trois. Aujourd'hui, vous osez prétendre que j'ai voulu vous tuer. Quelle idiotie ! Pour moi, la réponse est non. Même si on les déteste, on ne tue pas les membres de sa famille. Même ce serpent le sait. Ce serpent que vous traitez de monstre. Vous rendez-vous compte qu'un animal est plus noble que vous ? Les animaux eux, ne sont cruels que par nécessité. Vous non. N'importe quelle femelle animale a conscience qu'elle doit s'occuper de son petit. Quand elle un trouve un autre abandonné, si elle le prend avec elle c'est pour le protéger et le nourrir, l'aimer, pas pour être cruelle avec lui. Et c'est moi que vous osez traiter de monstre ? Mais enfin, regardez-vous, ce n'est pas moi le monstre, ici, c'est vous ! Il marqua une pause.

Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez ce que je vous ai dit, encore moins à ce vous regrettiez ce que vous avez fait. Sa voix était pleine de mépris et de dégoût.

Maintenant je m'en vais. Vous avez bien compris, je pars de chez vous, je ne vous donnerai pas la satisfaction de me chasser quand ça vous dira de la faire. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien sortir de cette chambre, je dois préparer mes affaires. 

Après que les Dursley furent sortis, Harry prit quelques secondes pour faire le point. IL se sentait vidé, soulagé, il avait enfin dit ce qu'il avait sur le cur depuis si longtemps et ça faisait du bien. En revanche, il était étonné que les Dursley l'aient écouté jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre. Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait éprouvé une sensation nouvelle. Il s'était senti puissant, respecté. Cela lui faisait peur, il ne comprenait pas comment ces sentiments avaient pu venir en lui. Mais de manière inconsciente, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais allé trop loin, comme Dumbledore le lui avait recommandé, il n'était pas Voldemort. Par haine, une haine qu'il n'avait pas sut contrôler, le seigneur des ténèbres avait tué son propre père.

Maintenant qu'il avait déclaré qu'il allait s'en aller, il ne savait pas où il pourrait se réfugier. Il se surprit à avoir peur, non pas qu'il ait changé d'idée, rien n'aurait pu lui en faire changer, mais il savait qu'il n'était guère prudent pour lui de se balader seul ces derniers temps. Pendant qu'il préparait ses valises, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ça y est, il avait trouvé. Il allait aller chez Mrs Figg. Mme Figg était une vieille femme qui habitait dans le quartier de Privet Drive. C'était elle qui gardait Harry quand les Dursley s'absentaient et qu'ils ne voulaient pas l'emmener. Elle adorait les chats et ne manquait pas de faire admirer sa collection d'albums photos au jeune homme chaque fois qu'il venait chez elle. Mais l'adolescent considérait cela comme un moindre mal, considérant qu'elle était la seule personne moldue qu'il connaissait à s'être montrée réellement gentille avec lui, de plus, c'était une excellente cuisinière. Elle ne refuserait pas de l'héberger chez elle quelques heures. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de s'installer chez elle, mais il se disait qu'il pourrait téléphoner chez son ami Ron qui avait le téléphone, il lui aurait été impossible de téléphoner chez les Dursley. Le père de Ron trouverait sûrement une solution. 

Son plan établi et ses bagages faits, il descendit les escaliers. Il entendit la petite Nissa lui demander :

Où allons nous Harry ? Nous partons déjà ?

Nous nous en allons d'ici. répondit-il simplement.

C'est une bonne idée, ces gens sont vraiment détestables.

Harry sourit à la remarque. Quand il arriva dans le hall d'entrée, il vit l'ombre des trois Dursley dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Sans un mot pour eux, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit sans la rue. Une page de la vie d'Harry Potter était tournée.


	2. Chapitre 2 Mrs Figg

Auteur : Ladonna

Spoiler : Les quatre premiers tomes parus ( au fait, j'ai été en Angleterre cet été et on m'a dit que le 5ème sortirait en février ou en mars 2003, en Anglais bien sûr, mais c'est déjà ça)

Disclaimer : Aucun perso de la merveilleuse J.K ne m'appartient, je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic. Petite rectification, j'ai quand même les idées à moi et le nouveaux persos( bon, il y a juste Nissa pour l'instant, mais y'en aura d'autres.

Notes : Plusieurs personnes m'ont faits remarquer que les revieweurs anonymes ne pouvaient pas laisser de review, alors j'ai arrangé ce petit problème. Mais je tiens à préciser que ça a jamais été mon intention d'interdire au reviweurs anonymes de s'exprimer. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais sur ma fiche, ça c'était automatiquement bloqué sur " cet auteur n'accepte pas de reviews anonymes. Donc voilà, normalement, il devrait pus y avoir de problèmes de ce côté. Je m'excuse pour ce petit problème, enfin, si ça continue à afficher que je veux pas de reviews anonymes, dites le moi, et dites moi comment faire pour arranger ça, parce que si ça se trouve je m'y suis mal prise.

Pis, je tiens à remercier le revieweurs, ça m'a fait très plaisir, en plus je m'attendais pas à recevoir des reviews dès la premier chapitre. Bon, ben voilà le deuxième chapitre, il est plus court que le premier, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le troisième devrait arriver assez vite, au pir à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture à tous et envoyez-moi plein de reviews s'il vous plaît( sur ce que vous voulez sur ce qui van ce qui va pas)

Chapitre 2

Mrs. Figg

Dans le quartier, Mrs Figg passait pour une vieille folle, il n'était pas rare de la voir se parler à elle même ou à l'un des ses chats. Mais Harry l'avait toujours bien-aimé, sans doute parce qu'elle détonnait dans Privet Drive où tout était si propre et si ordonné. La seule chose qu'il avait à lui reprocher était son obsession pour les chats. A chaque fois qu'il allait chez elle, c'était son seul sujet de conversation. 

Harry frappa à la porte de la maison du 5 Privet Drive, celle de Mrs Figg. Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme d'environ soixante-dix ans, grande, mince, avec des cheveux blancs relevés en un chignon légèrement défait elle possédait deux magnifiques yeux bleus qui pétillaient de joie de vivre et d'intelligence. Elle se tenait légèrement voûtée sur une canne. La vieille femme portait une vieille robe bleue pervenche légèrement fripée, recouverte de poils de chats et qui sentait le chou. Quand elle le vit, sa bouche s'ouvrit en un sourire chaleureux et sincère. Mrs Figg faisait partie de ces gens qui savent tout de suite vous mettre à l'aise et qui dégagent une aura de bonté et de générosité. 

-Bonjour, mon chéri ! s'exclama t-elle, les Dursley veulent que je te garde aujourd'hui ?

Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, j'ai juste besoin de passer un coup de téléphone. répondit-il. 

Oh ! Oui, pas de problème, mon trésor ! J'imagine que tu n'aurais pas pu le faire là-bas. 

Harry avait parfois la sensation que la vieille femme savait de quelle façon le traitaient les Dursley. En tout cas, il avait constaté qu'elle ne les aimait pas beaucoup.

Merci Mrs Figg 

De rien, de rien voyons, si on ne se rend même plus service entre voisinsAllons, entre mon petit, entreMais, Que fais-tu avec cette malle

EuhC'est à dire que

AH ! Ça y est, ça a fini par arriver, je le savais. s'exclama- elle en levant les bras au ciel. Je lui avais bien dit à Dumbledore que ce n'était pas un endroit pour toi chez ces moldus ! ! Mais non, comme d'habitude, Môssieur le plus grand sorcier du monde n'a rien voulu entendre ! Il avait ses raisons ! Bah tiens ! Tu serais en sécurité ! Ah oui ! Alors toi, bien sûr tu as fini par faire la seule chose sensée, tu leur as claqué la porte au nez ! J'espère que tu leur as bien dit leurs quatre vérité à ces trois affreux ! Ah, si j'avais pu, ça ferait longtemps que je leur aurais jeté un bon sortilège

Harry resta interdit devant la réaction de la vieille femme. Enfin, il risqua :

Vous êtesune sorcière ?

Oui, Harry. Pardonne-moi, j'avoue que ça a été assez soudain. Mais je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois enfin parti de chez ces trois harpies. Bon, maintenant, je pense que tu pourras rester chez moi quelque temps. Installe-toi dans la cuisine. Je vais monter tes affaires dans une chambre. Ensuite, je vais t'expliquer tout ça un peu mieux. Je pense que tu ne dois pas très bien comprendre.

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit de la pièce, laissant un Harry tout perplexe. Tout en essayant de remettre ses idées en place, le jeune garçon se dirigea vers la cuisine. Alors, Mrs Figg était une sorcière. Il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné. C'était une femme tout à fait normale et qui se conduisait exactement comme les moldus. Il se demandait également pourquoi elle habitait dans sa rue et comment elle pouvait connaître tant de choses sur lui. Il avait également remarqué un fait étrange, d'habitude les sorciers parlaient de Dumbledore avec révérence et respect, elle, elle en parlait comme de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps et avec qui elle pouvait tout se permettre.

Harry regarda autour de lui : la cuisine de Mrs Figg n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une vieille tapisserie blanche légèrement moisie, le sol était un carrelage couleur brique, sur les murs, on voyait un tas de photos de chats, et il se dégageait du tout une forte odeur de chou. Il s'installa sur une chaise en bois légèrement branlante et attendit le retour de la vieille dame.

Installe-toi confortablement mon chéri , lui dit-elle à son entrée dans la pièce, je vais te servir un peu de thé. J'ai toujours pensé que le thé était la boisson idéale pour avoir une bonne conversation, pas toi ? Oh, Dezra, veux-tu bien cesser d'importuner Harry – un gros chat noir venait de s'installer sur les genoux de Harry- Le chat descendit aussitôt et sortit de la cuisine d'un air digne en lançant des miaulements courroucés à l'adresse de Mrs Figg- Et ne profère pas d'insanités, je te prie ! Ah ces jeunes, je vous jure, aucun respect 

Après cet étrange dialogue, Harry mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits

Maisil ne faisait rien de mal, avança-il timidement

Que tu crois mon garçon ! Dezra est un sacré coquin, crois-moi, si je l'avais laissé faire, il t'aurait utilisé comme moyen de transport toute la journée. Bon, alorsoù en étions-nous ? Ah ! Oui, j'allais te donner quelques éclaircissements. J'imagine que tu voudrais savoir pourquoi une sorcière habite dans ce quartier. - elle ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme d'acquiescer, et enchaîna – Et bien, vois-tu, il y a quinze ans, quand Dumbledore a décidé de te confier à ces Dursley – Harry vit que son ton se faisait légèrement plus agressif lorsqu'elle prononçait le mot Dursley. Il ne put lui-même s'empêcher de grimacer à l'évocation de ce nom- Il a demandé à quelqu'un de venir habiter près de chez eux pour veiller sur toi au cas où il arriverait quelque chose. Bien sûr, j'ai protesté ! Pas parce qu'il fallait que je veille sur toi mon chéri, mais parce qu'il voulait te confier àces gens Ce cher vieil hibou, quand il a une idée dans la têteIl n'a même pas pris la peine de m'expliquer. Tss ! Et il m'avait interdit de te dire la vérité. S'il n'était pas mon ami depuis quarante ans et si je ne le connaissais pas, parfois je jurerais qu'il est fou. – Mrs Figg nota sans doute l'air ébahi d'Harry, car elle marqua une pause, et sourit d'un air malicieux- Ne t'étonne pas si je parle de lui avec autant de liberté. On se connaît depuis tellement longtemps lui et moi, qu'il ne s'offusque pas de la manière dont je parle. Mais ne vas pas t'imaginer que c'est un manque de respect. Albus est la personne que je respecte le plus au monde. Mais comme je lui dis souvent, il faut bien que quelqu'un l'aide à ne pas prendre la grosse tête ! Même si, sérieusement, je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de moi, pour ça. Tu sais, je crois même que ça lui plaît et que ça le rassure de voir qu'au moins une personne n'a pas oublié qu'il n'était qu'un homme. Vois-tu, Albus est tellement intelligent, doué, savant et tout ce que tu voudras, que la majorité des sorciers ont tendance à croire qu'il est Comment dirai-je oui, une sorte de divinité capable de résoudre tous leurs problèmes, et ils oublient qu'il n'est qu'un homme, et comme tous les hommes, il n'est pas infaillible. Ça lui pèse toute cette célébrité, tu saisAu fond de lui, je suis sûre que ça lui pèse tout ça. Le jour où il fera une erreur, les sorciers auront l'impression que le monde s'écroule autour d'eux et tout sera de sa faute. Vois-tu, Harry, le monde est ainsi fait, que les gens oublient bien vite tout ce qu'une personne a pu faire de bien pour eux quand ils doivent trouver un responsable de la situation où ils se trouvent. MaisEnfin, je suppose que tu as dû t'en rendre compte- Harry resta ébahi devant ce discours, jamais, il n'avait imaginé toute la tension dans laquelle devait vivre son directeur. Il l'en admira encore plus. Il l'admirait de pouvoir rester calme et attentif aux autres tout en ayant l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde sur ses épaules- MaisBon, passons, tu m'excuseras, je deviens vieille, je m'égare, j'espère que ce que je t'ai dit ne t'a pas trop barbé. En fait, je suis sûr que tu t'endormais pendant les longs discours que je faisais sur mes chats – Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester- Allons, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que c'était très ennuyant, mais je ne vois pas de quoi d'autre j'aurais pu te parler, je n'étais pas sensée re révéler que j'étais un sorcièreMaintenant, je vais envoyer un hibou à Albus, je lui expliquerai la situation, je suis sûre qu'il se montrera compréhensif. Après tout je ne vois pas de nécessité à ce que tu retourne là-bas, tu seras autant en sécurité ici, si ce n'est plus. Tu sais, j'ai été auror, et pas une des pires. Je suppose que ça ne t'ennuiera pas trop de rester quelques jours ici.

Oh non, pas du tout, Mrs Figg ! répondit le jeune homme exprimant le fond de sa pensée.

Très bien ! Ça me fera du bien d'avoir un peu de jeunesse à la maison ! Et appelle- moi Arabella, je te prie, c'est mon nom. Bon, je vais écrire, mange autant de biscuits que tu veux, trésor, ils sont excellents. 

Ainsi, Harry s'installa chez Arabella Figg. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi heureux dans le monde des moldus. La vieille dame était charmante, si parfois elle paraissait un peu farfelue, elle n'en était pas moins adorable.

La première fois qu'elle vit Nissa, Arabella semble tout juste légèrement surprise. Puis, elle eut un sourire, le même genre que ceux de Dumbledore, un sourire qui semblait contenir tout le savoir du monde. Elle lui dit :

C'est une amie précieuse que tu as là mon garçon

Et tout fut dit, la vieille femme conseilla même à Harry d'installer la jeune serpent dans un panier, Nissa apprécia fort le changement.

Durant son séjour, le jeune homme put éclaircir un point qui l'intriguait depuis longtemps. Pourquoi la maison de Mrs Figg sentait-elle le chou ? En effet, une odeur persistante de chou flottait dans la maison, mais jamais le jeune home ne l'avait vue préparer le moindre plat à base de chou. Il eut sa réponse quand, un jour en entrant dans la cuisine, il la trouva penchée sur un chaudron , l'air très concentrée. Il flottait dans l'air une infecte odeur de chou.

Qu'est-ce que vous cuisinez ? s'enquit Harry. Ce n'était pas qu'il ait quoique ce soit contre le végétal communément appelé chou, mais l'odeur qui se répandait dans la cuisine était tellement infecte qu'il craignait le pire. Pourtant, il savait que la vieille femme était une excellente cuisinière. 

Quoi ? – la vieille femme se retourna brusquement, l'air surpris, son regard passa alternativement du chaudron à Harry et d' Harry au chaudron, puis elle éclata de rire, un rire chaleureux– Oh, mon dieu, mon pauvre chéri, si tu avais vu ta tête ! ! Non ne t'inquiète pas, je n avais pas l'intention de te faire avaler ça ! C'est une potion de communication, c'est vrai que ça ne sent pas très bon, mais c'est très utile. Le principal ingrédient utilisé est le chou, de préférence pourri, malheureusement, je n'ai encore rien pu faire pour améliorer l'odeur, et je ne te parle pas du goût, c'est infect ! Mais bon ! Si les potions utiles avaient bon goût, ça se saurait !

Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une potion de communication ? demanda Harry à qui le nom ne disait rien

Oh, par la grande Circée, tu ne sais pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'apprend à Poudlard ! Oh, je sais ! C'est cette chauve-souris rabougrie de Rogue hein ! J'ai toujours dit qu'il faisait un professeur déplorable ! Je me suis toujours demandé comment il avait pu devenir professeur celui-là !– Harry fut enchanté de l'entendre parler ainsi de son professeur détesté, mais se demanda comment elle le connaissait. Rogue et lui se haïssaient cordialement depuis le premier cours de potions du jeune homme– Bon, je vais t'expliquer. La potion de communication, selon sa puissance, permet de parler n'importe quel langage sans l'avoir appris . On, l'a beaucoup utilisé pendant la période où Voldemort était au pouvoir- le jeune garçon nota qu'elle n'avait pas peur de prononcer le nom interdit- cela permettait de communiquer avec les alliés de pays et d'espèces différentes. J'étais spécialiste dans sa préparation. Mais je dois avouer que l'odeur est très persistante. Maintenant, je l'utilise seulement pour parler avec mes chats. Les chats sont mes animaux préférés, mais je suppose que tu avais remarqué. Je les trouve fascinants : ils sont beaux, indépendants, courageux, fiers, et en même temps, ils peuvent se montrer si tendres et si compréhensifs

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry téléphona à Ron juste avant de partir chez lui.

Allo ?

Allo, Ron, c'est Harry !

Harry ? Tes moldus t'ont laissé téléphoner ? demanda Ron d'un ton incrédule.

Le jeune homme s'empressa de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il s'était échappé de chez les Dursley.

Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Ron. Tu vis chez Arabella Figg !Quelle chance ! ça doit vraiment être passionnant ! On raconte qu'elle a été une très grande auror ! Il paraît même qu'elle fait spartie de l'ordre du Phénix !

L'ordre du Phénix ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Enfin Harry !Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !L'ordre du Phénix a été crée par Dumbledore quand TU-Sais-Qui était au pouvoir. C'est un ordre qui regroupait tous les sorciers les plus puissants de l'époque. Mais personne ne sait exactement qui en faisait partie. Elle a dû te raconter ses aventurestermina Ron d'un ton rêveur

En faitnon. Harry était très surpris par les révélations que lui avait faites Ron. Il avait toujours vu Arabella comme une vieille femme à la vie tranquille et bien rangée, un peu extravagante parfois, mais tout à fait normale. Mais savoir qu'elle avait été Auror, qu'elle s'était battue contre Voldemort Il la voyait complètement différemment à présent , même s'il avait du mal à imaginer que derrière cette fragile vieille femme se cachait une des sorcières les plus puissantes du monde. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas si absurde, Dumbledore était vieux, pourtant, il était considéré comme le sorcier le plus puissant du monde . 

Bon, en tout cas, à tout à l'heure.

Ouais, à tout à l'heure.

Quelques heures, plus tard, alors qu'il prenait un thé dans la cuisine, Harry entendit des bruits bizarres qui provenaient du salon. Il accourut immédiatement pour voir ce qui se passait. En entrant, il trouva Mrs Figg tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil et qui lisait la Gazette du sorcier. En le voyant débouler dans la pièce, la vieille femme releva la tête et lui dit :

Ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit chou ! C'est simplement Arthur Weasley qui arrive pour te chercher. Dumbledore lui a recommandé de passer par chez moi, il trouve que c'est plus sûr comme ça.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement stupide de s'être inquiété comme ça. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mr Weasley apparaissait dans la pièce, couvert de suie.

Bonjour Arabella ! Bonjour Harry ! Puis, il ôta ses lunettes couvertes de suie et les essuya avec un coin de sa chemise. Vous allez bien ? Tes valises sont prêtes Harry ? 

Oui, je vais monter les chercher.

Très bien, je t'attends là, puis nous partirons. 

En montant au premier étage, Harry sentit un sentiment de bien-être l'envahir. Il allait passer le reste des vacances chez les WeasleyIl allait revoir ses amis, retourner à Poudlard. En redescendant, il entendit une conversation entre Arabella et Mr Weasley :

Comment ? Vous aller venir enseigner à Poudlard cette année ! Mais c'est merveilleux ! 

Oui n'est-ce pas ! En attendant, vous avez intérêt à bien prendre soin de mon petit Harry pendant les vacances. Je me demande ce qu'il a pu voir, mais ça a vraiment du être affreux. Il n'a pas du tout l'air d'aller bien. J'espère que ça s'arrangera chez vous.

Le jeune homme prit quelques instants pour réfléchir avant de retourner au salon. Avait-il donc si mauvaise mine que ça ? En y réfléchissant bien, c'était vrai, qu'il avait toujours une impression de malaise et de dégoût qui lui tordait le ventre, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer et ne s'en apercevait presque plus. En tout cas, il ne pensait pas que c'était aussi visible Et il était ravi que Mrs Figg vienne enseigner à Poudlard, elle ferait certainement un très bon professeur ! 

Il rentra dans le salon, et sourit à Mrs Figg avant de lui dire au revoir. Elle lui répondit " à très bientôt " avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Puis, il saisit la poignée de poudre de Cheminette que lui tendait Mr Weasley et la jeta au feu avant de s'écrier :

-Au terrier.


	3. Chapitre 3 Le Terrier

Auteur : Ladonna

Spoiler : les4 premiers tomes

Disclaimer : Rien à moi à part les idées et Nissa

Notes : Je tiens à remercier les reviewers, parce que leurs encourragements me font chaud au cur et que sans ça j'aurais renoncé à écrire ce 3ème chapitre. e suis desolée d'arrêter le 3ème chapitre ici. Personnelement, je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre, il ne se passe rien dedans et ça m'a beaucoup énervée de devoir l'écrire. Mais je vous rassure, le quatrième sera mieux. Je suis navrée mais la suite n'arrivera pas avant un minimum de deux semaines. Bon ben, lisez et reviewez.

Chapitre 3

Le Terrier

La poudre de cheminette n'était vraiment pas le moyen de transport que préférait Harry. Il avait l'impression que des korrigans étaient en train de danser dans son estomac et que quelqu'un faisait exprès de déformer le paysage autour de lui

Enfin, tout s'arrêta brusquement et le jeune homme fut brutalement éjecté dans la cuisine des Weasley. Il atterrit fac contre-terre sur le dur carrelage de terre cuite. Il resta étourdi quelques instants puis se releva péniblement pour constater qu'il était en bien piteux état : ses vêtements étaient couverts de suie ainsi que ses lunettes. Il s'empressa de les ôter et de les essuyer avec un coin de sa manche. Il avait à peine retrouvé la vue et pu constater que les jumeaux, Ron et Mrs Weasley étaient installés autour de la table que cette dernière se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Bienvenue Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

Bonjour Mrs Weasley. Je vais bien, merci.

Oh mon dieu, tu es dans un état Sur—ce, elle entreprit d'épousseter ses vêtements couverts de suie.

Oui, c'est sûr tu es dans un état affreux mon vieux ! s'exclama Fred. Ça me rappelle la fois où on avait envoyé un paquet piégé à Percy pour noël ! On lui avait fait croire que c'était de la part d'une admiratrice secrète ! Ça lui a explosé à la figure, il était complètement noir !

A ces mots, Mrs Weasley se retourna vivement et foudroya les jumeaux du regard. Ceux-ci semblèrent se tasser légèrement sur leurs chaises.

Oh, tu sais, c'était juste une anecdote en passant, marmonna Georges.

Et puis, il fallait bien que l'on teste notre génie créateur sur quelqu'un, renchérit Fred

En parlant de votre génie, vous feriez bien de l'extérioriser un peu plus au collège, répliqua Mrs Weasley, acide.

L'éternelle discussion glissa Ron à l'oreille d'Harry. On devrait commencer à monter tes valises dans ma chambre, ils en ont encore pour un moment

D'accord, répondit Harry

Le jeune homme se sentait mal à l'aise. A vrai dire, il s'était senti ainsi tout l'été en pensant au fait qu'il irait dans la famille de Ron. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à s'interroger sur ses sentiments, ni à analyser ce qu'il ressentait. Jusque-là, il ne s'était pas vraiment appesanti sur les raisons qui le gênaient d'aller chez son ami. L'adolescent avait toujours su confusément pourquoi, mais en ce moment c'était très clair. Il avait redouté ce moment où ils se retrouveraient seuls tous les deux, car il craignait que son meilleur ami ne le voie plus de la même manière, à présent il n'était plus seulement le garçon qui avait survécu, il était aussi le garçon qui avait vu Voldemort revenir. Harry avait peur que cela crée une distance entre eux : avant il était célèbre, mais sa célébrité n'avait pas eu d'importance aux yeux de Ron, il était avant tout son ami. Mais maintenant, après ce à quoi il avait assisté l'année précédenteIl savait que cet évènement avait changé le regard de pas mal de monde à son sujet. Le jeune homme avait vu de quelle manière le regardaient ses condisciples, ils lui avaient adressé ce regard que l'on réserve aux gens qui ont assisté à des choses incroyables ou trop affreuses, comme s'ils n'étaient plus tout à fait humains. Cela, Harry pouvait l'accepter de n'importe qui, mais pas de ses amis. Non, jamais il n'aurait supporté que les gens qu'il aimait le regarde de cette façon, comme s'il était une bête curieuse ou qu'ils ne le reconnaissaient plusIl existait une autre raison pour laquelle il redoutait ce séjour chez le Weasley : il savait que si on lui demandait de raconter ce qui était arrivé il ne pourrait pas. D'un côté parce que c'était très douloureux pour lui de le faire, et de l'autre parce qu'il avait l'intuition qu'il se passerait suffisamment de choses affreuses d'ici peu pour ne pas avoir envie de donner de mauvais souvenirs supplémentaires à ses amis.

Ron se sentait également gêné de son côté. Dans la lettre qu'il avait envoyée à Harry, il lui avait dit de ne pas hésiter à se confier à lui. Mais tout était tellement plus facile à dire sur un bout de papier Maintenant qu'il était devant le fait accompli, il ne pouvait pas se décider à parler. Le jeune homme savait que parler pouvait faire du bien à son ami, mais qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, que cela lui ferait trop mal. Il avait bien vu le regard hanté d'Harry à la fin de l'année précédente et avait tremblé à l'idée de ce qui avait pu se passer. 

Contre toute attente, Ron commença à parler d'un tout autre sujet, au grand soulagement de son ami.

Tu sais, même s'ils ont presque fini leurs études et trouvé un travail, maman continue à les traiter comme des enfants. Elle n'était pas très contente quand ils ont reçu la lettre de Zonko. Mais elle a bien fini par se faire une raisonEnfin, c'est ce qu'on croyait, mais je crois qu'elle leur en veut toujours un peu Elle a toujours voulu qu'ils fassent carrière au ministère. Et ben moi non ! Deux frères au ministère, ça me suffit largement ! Quatre, ce serait l'horreur ! T'imagine !

Le jeune Weasley avait dit tout cela sur un ton naturel et convivial. Harry lui en était reconnaissant, il aurait détesté que son ami se mette à parler d'un ton forcé juste pour donner le change. Harry le regarda dans les yeux. Il y lit de l'amitié, et une invitation à parler s'il en avait envie. En regardant dans les yeux de son ami, Ron put y lire un immense merci. Harry le remerciait pour avoir compris qu'il ne voulait pas se confier et pour être tout simplement lui-même, son meilleur ami.

Une fois que Ron et lui eurent installé ses affaires dans la chambre, Harry poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Il retrouvait avec plaisir la chambre de son meilleur ami, les murs recouverts de tapisserie orange, les posters de Quidditch représentant l'équipe des canons de Chudley( la préférée de Ron), l'aquarium remplit de têtards, la collection de B.D. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un lieu où il était en total sécurité, ou rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver. Alors, il adressa un sourire à Ron, un vrai sourire, pas un de ces sourires sans joie qu'il adressait aux gens pour les rassurer et les convaincre qu'il allait bien.

Quelques heures plus tard, le malaise entre les deux jeunes gens avait complètement disparu et ils avaient retrouvé toute leur complicité. Ils étaient en train de jouer à la bataille explosive (le jeu de la bataille version sorcier, nettement plus dangereux que celui version moldus, en effet, les cartes pouvant exploser à tout moment) tout en imaginant des manières de neutraliser Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, lors de leurs sorties nocturnes, quand Ron Pâlit soudainement 

Harry, surtout ne bouge pas murmura Ron dans un souffle. Il y un serpent qui est en train de te monter dessus

Oh ! Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est mon serpent et mon amie, elle s'appelle Nissa.

Toiun serpent...Et, c'est ton amie Harry mon vieux, tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

Ecoute Ron, je me sens parfaitement bien et tu n'as rien à craindre de ce serpent, c'est Hagrid qui me l'a envoyé pour mon anniversaire.

Hagrid ! Tu sais Harry, Hagrid est très gentil et tout ce que tu voudras, mais il a pas la même vision que nous de ce qui est dangereux ou pas. Et un serpent c'est dangereux !

Mais en fin Ron, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à me croire, c'est Dumbledore qui lui a permis de me l'offrir.

Dumbledore, hein ? Je me demande qui est le plus fou des trois : Hagrid, Dumbledore, ou toi. Parce que franchement, faut vraiment être taré pour faire copain-copain avec un serpent quand on a des amis aussi merveilleux que moi !

Ron !

Hmm

Tu es un imbécile

Merci du compliment, répondit ironiquement le jeune homme. Bon, alors comment elle s'appelle cette petite chose ?

Hé ho ! Elle est là ! Et elle n'apprécie pas du tout d'être traitée de petite chose et qu'on dise d'elle qu'elle est dangereuse ! s'exclama Nissa profondément vexée. En plus, tu es mon ami Harry, alors je ne voie pas pourquoi je te voudrais du mal. Maintenant, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je vais retourner à ma sieste. Je serai bien restée mais c'est trop mal fréquenté par ici, elle prononça ces derniers mots en fusillant Ron du regard, puis s'éloigna gracieusement avec un air de princesse offensée.

Après ces paroles, Harry était en train d'essayer -sans grand succès — de réprimer un sourire et Ron le regardait d'un air perplexe.

Harry qu'est qui te fait sourire ? demanda le jeune Weasley

Disons, que ce que tu as dit n'a pas été apprécié par une certaine personne.

Par une certaine personne ? demanda Ron d'un air ahuri . Tu veux direton serpent ? Elle a compris ce que j'ai dit ?

Oui, elle comprend tout ce que disent les humains, elle fait parti d'une des espèces des serpents le plus intelligentes, les Cobras Dorés 

Tu t'es transformé en Hermione, t'as avalé l'encyclopédie sur les serpents ?

Non, c'est Nissa qui m'a raconté tout ça.

Tu comprends tout ce qu'elle dit ?

Oui, je suis Fourchelang ! T'avais pas oublié quand même ? Tu sais Deuxième année, basilic, chambre des secrets

Voyons Harry, comment pourrais-je oublier ! s'écria Ron, faussement indigné.

En tout cas, pour ta question de tout à l'heure, elle s'appelle Nissa.

Ouais, cool Attend, t'as bien dit que c'est un Cobra Doré ?

Oui !

Mais Harry ! C'est génial ! T'imagine pas tout ce qu'on peut faire avec elle !

Oh, si je sais ! Mais elle est encore trop jeune, mais elle promet beaucoup, elle est très intelligente et gentille, mais parfois, elle peut se montrer susceptible.

Arrête, ça fait trop bizarre, tu parles de ce serpent comme si c'était un être humain, on dirait que tu parles de ton petit bébé adoré ! railla Ron

Mais c'est mon petit bébé répliqua Harry.

Oh, notre cher petit Harry verse dans le sentimentalisme

Ron !

Quoi ?

La ferme!

Les garçons, venez, on va manger, les interrompit la voix de Molly Weasley dans les escaliers.

Ils dinèrent tous dehors sur une grande table où ils pouvaient tous tenir. Au début du repas, Harry était légèrement tendu, craignant les réactions des Weasley , il avait peur que ces derniers se montrent gênés avec lui à cause de ce qui s'était passé avant les vacances. Mais à son grand soulagement, il n'en fut rien et tout se passa comme d'habitude. Il retrouva avec plaisir le climat convivial et chaleureux du Terrier. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sur tous les visages se peignait une expression de peur et d'angoisse, à cause des temps noirs et obscurs qui s'annonçaient. Mais, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, cela n'entamait en rien la joie de vivre de la famille Weasley, au contraire , on aurait dit que leur vitalité en était décuplée. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'ils savaient que ces moments étaient peut-être les derniers vrais moments de paix et de bonheur qu'ils connaîtraient avant longtemps ce qui en faisait des moments particulièrement précieux dont ils voulaient profiter au maximum pour ne pas avoir à regretter plus tard de ne pas les avoir vécus pleinement

et avec intensité. Aussi Harry s'ennivrait il de paix et de bonheur, tentant d'oubliant les noires pensées qui l'animaient depuis quelque temps. Il entretenait une conversation passionnée avec Mr. Weasley sur les films moldus. Arthur avait beaucoup de mal à en comprendre le concept et l'intérêt. Les jumeaux qui avaient terminé leurs desserts ( crème glacée à la cerise) étaient entrain de préparer des bons de commande de leurs farces et attrapes à l'attention de leurs condisciples de Poudlard, sous l'il réprobateur de Mrs Weasley qui cependant ne disait rien. Ron était en train de subir un discours particulièrement pompeux de la part de Percy ( sur le danger de l'importation de plans de Mandragore). Ginny était en train de finir son devoir d'histoire de la magie tout en jetant des coups d'il furtifs en direction d'Harry. Il rematqua qu'elle avait l'air plus fatiguée et plus pâle que d'habitude.

Quand il alla se coucher ce soir-là, le jeune homme était repu et exténué par la journée remplie qu'il avait eue. IL souhaita bonne nuit à Ron et s'allongea avec délice dans son lit. 

Malgré sa fatigue, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il savait qu'il était tard , que toute la maisonnée était endormie et qu'il aurait du faire de même. C'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Si le jour tout s'était bien passé et qu'il était plus ou moins arrivé à se défaire de ses soucis, il avait guetté la nuit avec anxiété ce moment de la journée où il se retrouvait de nouveau seul, livré à lui-même, sans personne pour le distraire, ce moment où toutes ses préoccupations finissaient par lui revenir douloureusement, ses pensées, ses souvenirs qui le faisaient se sentir si mal. Il avait espéré qu'en venant ici, il parviendrait à se débarrasser de toute cette douleur, mais maintenant, il savait que les choses allaient suivre leur processus habituel : il allait ruminer ses sombres pensées pendant des heures, puis vaincu par la fatigue, il finirait par s'endormir, mais il ne plongerait pas dans le sommeil réparateur dont il avait tant besoin il plongerait dans un sommeil agité et effrayant peuplé de ses souvenirs les pus affreux. Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir et s'efforça, en vain, de penser autre chose qu'à cette fameuse nuit de la troisième tâche.

Il était environ minuit quand il vit une petite ombre dorée se glisser vers lui, c'était Nissa. 

Tu ne dors pas ? lui demanda-t-elle

Toi, non plus, répondit-il

Oui, mais moi, je suis un serpent, je ne dors pas que la nuit, mais vous, les humains, vous dormez la nuit normalement Alors, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

? Quand on est fatigué, on dort, et tu es fatigué, répliqua-elle avec logique

Oui, mais, j'ai peur de dormir, parce que si je dors, je sais que je ferai des cauchemars

MaisPourquoi ferais-tu des cauchemars ?

Harry lui raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé l'année précédente. Tout à l'heure, il avait refusé de se confier à Ron, mais maintenant, il se sentait si mal qu'il aurait parlé de ses souffrances à n'importe qui. Ses belles résolutions de garder sa douleur pour lui s'étaient envolées et, il redevenait un adolescent tourmenté par un fardeau trop lourd pour lui.

C'est stupide, dit Nissa avec douceur, tu te sens coupable de la mort de ce Cédric mais ce n'était pas de ta faute. Pour ce que je sais, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tué, alors pourquoi est-ce toi qui devrais en souffrir ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre les humains, vous vous sentez coupables de choses dont vous n'êtes pas responsables et en plus, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, vous n'arrêtez pas de repenser à ces choses qui vous rendent si malheureuses, à croire que vous aimez souffrir

OuiJe sais, c'est stupide, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est humain Mais puisque je n'arrive pas à dormir, on pourrait parler d'autre chose, tu veux bien ?

Bien sûr

Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Ron ?

Ron ? Ah, tu veux parler du benêt ? Dire qu'il croyait que je voulais te tuer, c'est stupide !

Ce n'était pas si stupide que ça. Tu te rappelles de Voldemort ? Je t'ai parlé de lui tout à l'heure.

Oui.

Et bien il est Fourchelang et il veut me tuer. Mon ami a simplement voulu me protéger. Il pensait que tu étais de son côté.

Je comprends, mais c'est vexant quand même. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les humains se méfient tellement de nous. Nous sommes beaucoup plus petits qu'eux et ils peuvent nous tuer très facilement. Ma mère m'a dit qu'à chaque fois qu'un humain voit un serpent il veut le tuer. Mais nous, nous ne leur voulons pas de mal, quand nous tuons, c'est pour nous défendre et nous nourrir. 

Je pense, répondit lentement Harry, que c'est parce que dans beaucoup de cultures les serpents représentent le mal. En plus, chez les sorciers, Voldemort s'est servi des serpents pour tuer des gens et ça a créé une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis de vous. C'est aussi pour ça que les Fourchelang sont tellement mal vus dans la communauté des sorciers.

C'est bête, ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne a mal utilisé ce pouvoir que tout le monde va le faire

Je pense exactement la même chose que toi s'écria Harry avec ferveur. Quand j'étais en deuxième année, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais Fourchelang, après ça, plus personne ne voulait me parler.

Vous êtes tellement étranges vous les humains. Dit sentencieusement la petite reptile

Un temps de silence s'installa après cette déclaration qui laissa Harry tout songeur.

Tu sais, en fait je sais très peu de choses sur les serpents. Est-ce que tu voudrais me parler un peu de vous.

Alors demande-moi ce que tu veux savoir

Quelle taille vas-tu faire quand tu seras grande ?

Oh ! Environ 1 mètre, 1m50

Est-ce que vous avez un chef ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Non, nous sommes des solitaires, contrairement à d'autres animaux nous ne vivons pas en bande. Le concept de famille et d'amis nous est complètement étranger. Une fois que nous sommes nés, nous restons quelques semaines avec nos parents puis nous partons chacun de notre côté. Nous n'avons pas de chef, mais il existe certaines espèces qui ont la préséance sur d'autre, par exemple pour un territoire ou pour une proie. On reconnaît les espèces les plus importantes à leur taille et au danger de leur venin. Une couleuvre se trouve donc vers le bas de la hiérarchie, les cobras dorés se trouvent au plus haut. Harry nota qu'il y avait beaucoup d'arrogance dans la voix de Nissa .

Je vois, votre société est très différente de la nôtreTu as l'air très fière quand tu parles de ton espèce ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner Harry.

Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Nous nous trouvons à une assez bonne place de la chaîne alimentaire C'est ce que vous les humains vous appelez la loi de la jungle, le plus fort écrase le plus faible, alors je suis contente de ne pas être trop faible et d'avoir une chance de survivre. Je suppose que tu trouves cela cruel, mais ça ne l'est pas plus que la façon dont vous vivez vous.

C'est logique ce que tu dis.

Nous, les animaux, nous faisons toujours ce qui est le plus logique : nous tuons pour nous nourrir ou nous défendre, nous ne nous embarrassons pas des notions de bien et de mal, nous ne tergiversons pas pour savoir si ce que vous faisons est étique ou pas, on obéit juste à la nécessité. C'est ce qui fait une grande différence entre nous. Ensuite, nous ne voyons pas à long terme comme vous, nous ne nous demandons pas " si je fais ça, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? ", nous agissons, c'est tout.

Ouais, je vois. Dire que j'espérais me changer les idées en parlant avec toi, ça n'a pas vraiment été une réussite. Mais merci quand même.

De rien, maintenant, je pense que tu devrais dormir.

Je vais essayer, mais je ne suis pas sûr que je vais y arriver en pensant à ce qui m'attend dès que je vais fermer l'oeil.

Si tu veux, je peux tu'aide à dormir et à ne pas faire de mauvais rêves.

Harry fit oui de la tête en se demandant ce que son amie pouvait bien faire pour l'aider. Nissa ondula vers lui, et lui plongea délicatement un crochet dans le bras. Quelque minute plus tarde, le jeune homme avait plongé dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

- Je ne suis pas humaine et je ne comprends pas tous tes problèmes Harry Potter. Mais j'ai juré que je serais ton amie, alors je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider

Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme se sentait beaucoup mieux. C'était la première nuit à peu près paisible qu'il passait depuis longtemps. 

Ces vacances passées avec la famille Weasley étaient la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Harry depuis le retour de Voldemort. Il se sentait si bien entre les copieux et délicieux repas de Mrs Weasley, les parties de Quidditch dans le jardin, le dégnommage de la pelouse, les heures passées avec Ron à médire de Rogue et à imaginer un tas d'horreurs qu'ils souhaitaient lui voir arriver, les soins attentifs et timides que lui portait Ginny, les blagues des jumeaux, la naïveté attendrissante de Mr Weasley quand il parlait des moldus. Dans ces conditions, il était impossible à Harry de ne pas se sentir mieux et d'oublier ses problèmes. Au fil de jours, ses cauchemars s'espaçaient et il reprenait goût à la vie.

Quand Harry présenta Nissa aux Weasley, ils se montrèrent d'abord suspicieux à son égard, mais quand il leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau d'Hagrid, ils se calmèrent aussitôt. Au bout de deux semaine, le reptile avait déjà beaucoup grandi, il mesurait à présent une soixantaine de centimètres. Mais la présence de la jeune cobra dans la maison avait donné lieu à certaines situations cocasses. Un après-midi, Ginny trouva Nissa endormie dans son placard. Sur les conseils d'Harry, elle ne la dérangea pas. Mais, au bout de plusieurs jours, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Alors, le jeune homme alla regarder de plus près. En réalité, ce que Ginny avait pris pour la serpent était tout simplement une vieille mue. 

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de vacance, Harry et la famille de Ron étaient réunis dans le salon. Ils attendaient le retour de Mr Weasley et de Percy pour se mettre à table. Ginny était en train d'écouter les jumeaux qui lui parlaient de la campagne de vente que Zonko avait mise en place pour leurs produits. Mrs Weasley finissait de préparer le dîner tandis que Ron et Harry planchaient sur leur devoir d'histoire de la magie ( expliquer les différentes phases de la révolte de Goblins, et les conséquences encore visibles à l'heure actuelle). 

Soudain, Ginny leva les yeux vers l'horloge magique, elle devint tout d'un coup très pâle et ne pouvait dé tacher son regard de l'horloge. Elle tendit lentement un doigt tremblant en direction de la pendule. Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers le même point. Mrs Weasley poussa un cri et du se retenir à la table pour ne pas tomber. Les jumeaux étaient si pâles qu'on aurait dit de fantômes. Ginny sanglotait silencieusement, Ron s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé et regardait fixement ce qu'affichait la pendule : Les aiguilles de Mr Weasley et de Percy étaient pointées sur le chiffre 12, en danger de mort. 


End file.
